Und wir gehen dem Tod entgegen
by Ramuthra
Summary: Von allen Toten, die Draco kannte, musste ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihn heimsuchen.


**Und wir gehen dem Tod entgegen.**

**Vorwort: **Diese Geschichte entstand über lange Zeit hinweg und unter dem Einfluss unglaublich depressiver Musik (für Interessierte: .com/watch?v=tgZML0n6YQU) Ich hab ein bisschen Schuldgefühle weil ich im Moment nur One-shots schreibe und meine Mehrteiler einfach unbeendet liegen lassen. Aber im Moment macht es mir einfach mehr Spaß abgeschlossene Geschichten zu schreiben. Aber keine Sorge ich werde die anderen schon zu einem (hoffentlich befriedigenden) Ende bringen ^___^

_**If I ever see blue skies in my town**____**  
You know I'll kiss the ground we walk on**_

 _**  
If I ever watch fire flies all around**____**  
Shinin' like the stars above them**_

 _**  
The bullets fly over my head**____**  
Just like the words that you've said.**_

(_The Way The War Was Won_ von _Your Vegas_)

-*-

Er ist so unglaublich müde.

Schritt für Schritt war er gegangen,

hatte nicht zurückgeblickt.

Wer geht, bleibt am Leben.

Wer stehen bleibt, stirbt.

Aber jetzt nach 150 Jahren,

ist er zu müde um nicht aufzuhören.

Und er weiß, dass jetzt wo er gestoppt hat,

nichts mehr weitergeht.

-*-

Von allen Toten, die Draco kannte, musste ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihn heimsuchen.

-*-

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.", flüstert der Geist an Dracos Türschwelle. Er sieht genauso aus wie Potter an dem Tag an dem ihn Voldemort in Stücke gerissen hat. Nur durchsichtiger.

Draco starrt einige Zeit eindringlich in die Augen seines gespenstischen Gegenübers und nimmt sich ein paar Sekunden um über das Gesagte genauer nachzudenken.

Dann schlägt er ihm die Tür vor die Nase zu.

-*-

Von allen Leuten, die Draco in seinem Leben hat sterben sehen, war Potter der wohl lächerlichste Tod den er mit ansehen musste.

Es lief zuerst wie einem dieser schrecklichen Abenteuerromane ab. Böser Schurke und tapferer Held begegnen sich eines regnerischen Tages um den anderen ein für alle mal unschädlich zu machen.

Draco meint sich zu erinnern, dass auch Weasleys Schwester da war. Beziehungsweise ihr toter Körper der neben Tante Bellatrix lag. Was natürlich heißt, dass einige Todesser auch da gewesen sein müssen. Wenn Dracos Gedächtnis nur so könnte, wie er wollte…

Natürlich war auch Draco da. Und sein Vater, der ihn ja hier her geschleppt hatte und als treuer Untergebener Voldemorts nur ein paar Meter hinter seinem Meister stand.

Draco selbst, stand weit abseits von dem Geschehen. Was ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet hat.

-*-

„Du kannst mich nicht für immer ignorieren.", sagt Potter einen Monat später. Und Draco ist geneigt ihm zuzustimmen. Potter kann wirklich eine Nervensäge sein. Und Draco ist mit seinen 62 Jahren bereits zu alt, um sich mit so etwas herumzuschlagen.

Er ist jetzt ganz alleine. Pansy ist tot, seine Eltern sind tot, Blaise spricht nicht mehr mit ihm. Nur Terry, Blaises Sohn, schreibt ihm noch jedes Wochenende, dass er sie endlich besuchen kommen soll. Und obwohl sich Draco sehnt wieder Gesellschaft zu haben, schlägt er jede von Terrys Einladungen aus. Immerhin hat auch Draco seinen Stolz.

Außerdem fühlt sich Draco in letzter Zeit nicht so gut.

Seine Muskeln schmerzen. Sein Atem geht nur mehr flach und seine Lungen sind dank der Zigaretten voll mit Teer.

Es wäre eine Schande mit Potter die letzten Tage seines Lebens verbringen zu müssen.

„Was willst du?", fragt er deshalb den Geist und versucht nicht auf Potters Arm zu achten der halb unter der Tischplatte rauslugt, als dieser sich darauf abstützen möchte. Er sollte den Geist so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Fühlen sie sich erst mal heimisch, ist es beinahe unmöglich sie aus dem Haus zu kriegen.

„Dass du mich zu einem speziellen Ort begleitest.", antwortet Potter und schart nervös mit den Füßen. Das Scharren kann man natürlich nicht hören. Geister machen keine Geräusche. Kein raues Atmen, kein nervöses Herzklopfen oder Kopfkratzen. Keine Laute außer denen, die sie aussprechen. Wenn Draco doch die Möglichkeit hätte Potter einen Silencium aufzuhetzen… sein Leben wäre um so vieles einfacher.

„Wartet dort zufälligerweise ein kleiner Kobold mit einem Topf voller Gold auf mich?", versucht Draco komisch zu sein und kommt sich im nächsten Moment schön blöd vor. Bei Merlin, er ist viel zu alt für so was.

„Würdest du dann mitkommen?", fragt Potter nervös. Potter der keine einzige Falte im Gesicht hat und für immer jung und schön bleiben wird. Potter der sich im Gegensatz zu Draco nicht mit weißen Haaren und versagenden Gliedern rumschlagen muss.

Draco hasst ihn.

„Wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt.", antwortet er und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Bett.

Potter folgt ihm und Draco hört Schritte die gar nicht da sein können.

Schlechte Eigenschaften gewöhnt man sich nur schwer ab.

-*-

Potter leuchtet silbern im Mondlicht als er sich neben Draco ins Bett liegt. Die letzten Tage scheint er kaum mehr ohne Dracos Präsenz auszukommen, was unter anderem ein Grund ist warum Draco so genervt von dem Schwarzhaarigen ist.

Warum genau Potter so anhänglich ist, will er ihn nicht fragen.

„Sag mal erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht an der wir-„, beginnt Potter wird aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Ich war betrunken."

„Aber-„

„Lass es gut sein, Potter."

-*-

Am nächsten Morgen ist Potter immer noch da.

_Scheisse. _

Draco steht schwerfällig auf und betrachtet sich im Spiegel neben dem Wandschrank. Es mag zwar ein wenig paranoid klingen, aber er ist sich sicher ein weiteres graues Haar auf seinem Kopf gefunden zu haben. In solchen Momenten wünscht sich Draco die Zeit anhalten zu können,.. oder besser: zurückspulen zu können.

Zurück zu der Zeit in der er noch begehrenswert aussah, in der er und Potter sich gegenseitig Streiche gespielt haben, in der er es noch cool fand das sein Vater ein Todesser war und in der Blaise ihn noch angesehen hat, als würde er ihm etwas bedeuten.

Schade, dass beim großen Krieg gegen die Muggel alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört wurden.

Potter schwebt nur ein paar Meter ihm. Lautlos natürlich. Wer hätte gedacht das „Stille" Draco jemals derartig auf die Nerven gehen könnte.

„Wie hast du dir eigentlich vorgestellt wie wir zu diesem speziellen Ort kommen?", schnarrt Draco und beobachtet mit Genugtuung das Potter selbst als Geist noch zusammenzucken kann.

„Ich ähm… „ fängt Potter an bevor er sich zusammenreißt und einen anständigen Satz formuliert. „Die Stelle ist ein wenig abgelegen. Also dachte ich es wäre vielleicht am besten wenn wir mit dem Besen fliegen. Immerhin wird Voldemort doch sicher der Flohpulververkehr überwachen, oder?"

Draco starrt ihn eine zeitlang wortlos an.

„Wie viel weißt du eigentlich über die Situation da draußen?", fragt er Potter. „Äh…", erwidert der intelligent. „Voldemort hat die Kontrolle über England…. oder?"

_Merlin, was hat dieser Idiot eigentlich gemacht seit dem er gestorben ist?_

Genervt setzt Draco sich auf das Bett und beginnt zu erklären. Sein Rücken schmerzt und sein Mund schmeckt als ob dort drin etwas verrotten würde. Der Tag fing schon nicht gut an und würde vermutlich noch schlimmer enden. Wie schlimm war es dann schon Potters kleine Illusion über die Zaubererwelt zu zerstören.

„Das stimmt zum Teil. Voldemort gehört jetzt Wales, Nordirland und den oberen Teil Großbrittanniens.-",

„Was ist mit London?", unterbricht ihn Potter. Und so wird der unbekannte spezielle Ort nicht mehr so unbekannt.

„London ist in den Händen der Muggels.", antwortet Draco und beobachtet Potter interessiert dessen Miene sich aufhellt. „Da müssen wir zu Fuß gehen."

Potter runzelt die Stirn. „Weil sie immer noch nichts über die Magie wissen?", fragt er ungläubig.

„Nein.", erwidert Draco. „Weil sie uns sonst abfangen und niederschießen."

-*-

Draco erinnert sich wie einfach sich alles in Voldemorts Reden angehört hat.

Am Anfang war es auch einfach. Voldemort kam an die Macht. Potter stellte sich ihm. Potter starb. Der Orden ging unter. Das Ministerium stellte sich auf ihre Seite.

Dann kamen die Muggels.

Draco wusste schon immer das Muggel Ärger bedeuteten. Das war etwas das ihm sein Vater all die Jahre als er noch ein kleiner Junge war eingetrichtert hatte.

Als dann aber die ersten Kugeln flogen, ihr Trinkwasser zum ersten Mal vergiftet wurde und Bomben über ihren Köpfen abgeworfen wurden, war Draco dennoch überrascht. So wie wohl jeder andere Zauberer Englands auch.

Später war alles was von der Winkelgasse übrigblieb ein großes schwarzes Loch.

Manchmal träumt Draco von weinenden Kindern und das Schreien der verbrennenden Leute vor Ollivander. Aber das sind natürlich nur Hirngespinste. Zum Schreien und Weinen hatten sie nie die Zeit.

-*-

Fliegen ist so unglaublich anstrengend. Hier in Schottland sind sie zwar noch relativ sicher vor den Radargeräten der Muggels, aber Draco hat trotzdem Angst. Er erinnert sich noch wie er und Pansy bei einem Quidditschspiel zugesehen haben.

Ihrem letzten Quidditschspiel.

Und ihrem ersten Kugelhagen.

Draco weiß bis heute noch nicht wie es die Muggel geschafft haben ihre Kugeln immun gegen so gut wie jede magische Barriere zu machen. Dafür kennt er jetzt das Geräusch eines Schusses und den Anblick blutig fallender Quidditschspieler.

Noch mehr Stoff für seine Albträume.

Und Draco ist jetzt schon zu alt um weinend ins Bett von jemand anderen zu kriechen.

Nicht das da jemand wäre.

-*-

Potter fliegt wie ein silberner Schatten hinter ihm her. Draco spielt mit dem Gedanken zu beschleunigen um zu sehen bei welcher Geschwindigkeit Potter noch mithalten kann. Allerdings sind seine Knochen schon längst nicht mehr für Stuntflüge geeignet.

Er verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht als ein besonders kalter Wind ihm in den Rücken bläst. Er lehnt sich zurück und deutet Potter ihr ausgemachtes Zeichen für eine Pause bevor er den Besen nach unten drückt. Draco landet ein wenig holprig und sieht sich mit einem missmutigen Potter konfrontiert.

„Wie kann man nur so ein Jammerlappen sein?!", braust Potter und verhält sich damit zum ersten Mal so wie ihn Draco aus Hogwarts kennt. „Ich weiß ja dass du gealtert bist, aber das erklärt doch lange nicht deine nicht vorhandene Kondition! Ich kenne genug alte Leute die in deinem Alter noch Schwerstarbeit verrichten mussten!"

Draco lässt ihn wettern.

Das Problem ist nicht das er körperlich alt ist. Nach all diesen trostlosen Jahren ist Draco innen drin auch schon alt.

Irgendwann hört Potter dann auch auf. Draco bildet sich ein das er vor Aufregung und Anstrengung zu schnaufen anfängt. Dann wird ihm klar, dass er das ja nicht mehr kann.

Draco kramt nach Brot in seinem Rucksack. Er überlegt ob er es nicht vielleicht ein wenig Milch aufweichen sollte als Potter wieder zu sprechen beginnt. „Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Ja.", sagt Draco und beobachtet wie die ersten Sterne am Sternenhimmel erscheinen. „Lass mir nur ein wenig Zeit."

Eventuell sagt Potter, _Ich bin ein Geist. Ich bin unsterblich. Ich habe nichts außer Zeit._

Aber Draco hört nicht hin.

-*-

Sie fliegen unter leuchtenden Sternenhimmel. Der große Wagen, der kleine Wagen und der Orion. An mehr Sternenbilder erinnert sich Draco nicht mehr. Früher war er oft mit seiner Mutter nachts draußen und sich Geschichten über die einzelnen Sterne angehört. Sirius, Bellatrix, Castor, der Polarstern… und über den Drachen seinem Sternenbild. Er meint sich zu erinnern wie Pansy immer felsenfest behauptet habe, dass das in Wirklichkeit ein Schwan wäre.

Aber egal wie Draco jetzt seinen Blick auf die Sterne auch dreht und wendet, er erkennt weder Drache noch Schwan in ihnen.

Hinter ihm holt Potters silberner Umriss auf. „Wusstest du, dass die meisten Sterne bereits nicht mehr existieren? Das einzige was wir hier sehen ist das Licht das all die Jahre zu uns gebraucht hat. Der Stern dahinter ist wahrscheinlich längst tot.", flüstert Potter, der mit seinem silbern leuchtenden Spur, die er hinterlässt, selber aussieht wie ein sterbender Stern.

Draco blinzelt und betrachtet die Sterne genauer. Es ist traurig zu wissen, das ausgerechnet Sterne die für Draco immer mehr Unsterblichkeit präsentiert haben als sonst was, vermutlich längst nicht mehr existieren.

„Hast du das von deinen Muggels gehört?", fragt Draco und nimmt Potters Schweigen als Zustimmung. „Kein Wunder. Nur Muggels können auf so was Deprimierendes kommen."

Dracos Sicht wird schwammig. Er fliegt so schnell das die Sterne hinter ihm zurückbleiben.

Nein. Das kann nicht sein.

„Malfoy.."

Aber wenn die Sterne, die Draco hier sieht, gar nicht da sind, sind dann überhaupt welche im Himmel? Oder bloß Irrlichter die den Menschen alles Mögliche versprechen, dass sie ohnehin nicht bekommen können?

„Malfoy!"

Seine Mutter wäre sicher enttäuscht zu wissen dass der Himmel leer ist.

„Malfoy!!"

_Draco, _würde sie sagen, _Ach Draco… was soll ich denn aus meinem Grab anschauen, wenn dort oben gar nichts ist, Draco…_

_Mein lieber Junge…Draco…_

_Draco…_

„Draco!"

Die Realität trifft ihn wie einen Kübel kaltem Wasser. Sein Besen ist fast senkrecht nach unten gerichtet, der Grund kommt unglaublich schnell auf ihn zu und Potter verzweifeltes Gesicht ist nur eine Silhouette neben ihm.

Mühsam schafft er es seinen Besen in die gerade zu ziehen. Holprig landet er vor einem Waldrand. Er steigt wacklig vom Besen und schafft es sich gerade noch mit den Händen abzustützen bevor er zu Boden fällt. „Draco!", schreit Potter und diesmal fällt Draco der ungebetene Gebrauch seines Vornamens auf. Er würde Potter dafür zurechtstutzen, wenn er noch die Kraft dazu hätte.

Der Geist versucht nach ihm zu greifen, was natürlich nicht funktioniert. Potters Finger fahren einfach durch ihn hindurch. Es fühlt sich trotzdem gut an. Gar nicht kalt und tot wie beim blutigen Baron sondern warm und voller Leben.

Komisch.

Offensichtlich halluziniert Draco schon, denn jetzt sieht er auch noch Potter weinen.

Nun gut. Potter war schon immer wieder eine Heulsuse. Und Draco ist jetzt der ältere, er kann jetzt einfach nicht vor der Verantwortung davonlaufen wie damals zuvor. Und manchmal fragt er sich dass wenn er damals nicht gleich aus dem Bett verschwunden wäre, ob ihn dann Potter nicht derjenige gewesen wäre der den anderen allein gelassen hätte. Und manchmal fragt sich Draco ob nicht genau das der Grund gewesen ist, warum er damals einfach gegangen ist.

Nun ja. Es war ja auch nichts Falsches dabei. Eine betrunkene Nacht macht aus ihnen noch lang keine Liebesgeschichte.

Draco ist so unglaublich müde. Potter weint noch immer. Das würde Halluzination schon mal von seinen Beschwerden streichen. „Denk erst gar nicht dran hier zu sterben.", flüstert Potter mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich habe sonst niemanden an dem ich mich wenden könnte."

Das erklärte einiges. Draco hatte sich schon gewundert warum Potter sich ausgerechnet an ihn und nicht an einen seiner kleinen Freunde gewandt hatte.

Armer Potter.

Draco konnte es gut verstehen wie es war alle, die einem etwas bedeuteten zu verlieren. Es hatte Jahre gedauert sich an die Einsamkeit zu gewöhnen. Die wohlklingende Stimme seiner Mutter beim Geschichtenerzählen nicht zu vermissen, Pansys viel zu hohes Giggeln zu vergessen und Blaise bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Bis auf Blaise war jeder der ihm wichtig war gestorben und ersteres wollte nicht mehr mit reden. Wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, weil er ihn verraten hatte.

Aber was wusste Blaise schon. Blaise war nicht da gewesen als Voldemort seinen Vater und seine Tante einfach sterben ließ obwohl er genügend Kraft gehabt hätte sie beide zu beschützen. Blaise war nicht da gewesen als Pansy versuchte sich hinter der Quiditschtribühne verstecken versuchte und von einem Kugelhagel getroffen wurde. Blaise war nicht da gewesen als man Draco das dunkle Mal aufdrückte und ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld alleine ließ.

Blaise hatte sich bis zum Ende immer raus gehalten. Blaise der weder Muggel noch Zauberer sein wollte, sich aber nicht dafür schämte Draco aufgrund seiner Taten zu kritisieren. Und mehr als sich zu Entschuldigen, konnte Draco auch nicht machen.

Wenn, _Wenn _er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte zu dem Punkt, an dem er noch nicht kleine Muggelmädchen tot am Boden aufsammeln musste um sie an einem Ort zu bringen wo Merlin weiß was mit ihnen angestellt wurde, dann würde sich Draco vielleicht richtig entscheiden. Würde mit Blaise weggehen und sich irgendwo verstecken wo sie sicher vor Krieg waren.

Entschuldigungen waren Blaise einfach nicht genug. Aber Draco hat auch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung was Blaise eigentlich will.

Die silberne Figur neben ihm hat sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Draco hat auch keine Ahnung was Potter von ihm will, aber so wie immer schafft es der Gryffindor das letzte bisschen Kraft aus ihm zu saugen.

Draco schläft ein.

-*-

Draco träumt.

Von dem glitzern der Sternen in Potters Augen und Blaise grinsen als sie zusammen auf seiner Terrasse heimlich Muggelmusik hören. Scheiß auf die Schwestern des Schicksals, dies ist wirkliche Musik. So oder so ähnlich dachte Draco damals. Dann war er zu beschäftigt Blaise aus seinem T-shirt zu bekommen um sich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren.

Der Traum verändert sich.

Plötzlich steht Draco wieder abseits von der Gruppe aus Voldemort, Bellatrix, seinem Vater und irgendwelchen anderen Todessern. Potter ist auch wieder da. Potter stirbt auch wieder. Nur diesmal ganz komisch, oder vielleicht kommt es Draco nur so vor weil alles in Zeitlupe abläuft und er Zeit hat alles genau zu betrachten.

Potter fällt zu Boden aber unterm Fallen sieht es so aus als würde er immer jünger und kleiner werden. So klein bis er nur mehr ein winziger Punkt ist, der kurz verharrt bevor er explodiert und alles um sich herum (seinen Vater, Tante Bellatrix…) in einem gleißenden Licht verbrennt.

Außer Voldemort. Voldemort der jung und neu aufersteht kräftig wie nie zuvor und mit so viel Macht das Draco schwindlig davon wird. Dann wird alles weiß.

Draco ist im inneren eines Sterns. Er weiß es einfach.

Aber er ist nicht alleine. Zuerst meint er dass ein viel jüngerer Potter bei ihm ist, dann wird ihm aber klar dass der kleine Junge Potter nur ähnlich sieht. Er sieht aus als wäre aus Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Dann aber schlägt der Junge plötzlich die Augen auf und Draco kann sehen, dass sie rot sind. Brennend. Wahnsinnig.

Das Kind öffnet den Mund wie in einem stummen Schrei. Draco wünscht sich er könnte aufwachen.

_Ich will nicht sterben…_

-*-

„Du hattest einen Albtraum.", flüstert Potter und fährt mit seinen Händen über seinen Kopf. Fast so als könnte er ihn wirklich streicheln.

Draco sagt nichts. Für ist jeder Traum ein Albtraum. Schon seit Jahren.

Man gewöhnt sich daran.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragt Draco und sieht sich um. Weit und breit ist nur unbewohnte Landschaft. „Kurz vor Luton.", antwortet Potter.

_Ah. Luton. _Terry wohnt in der Nähe von Luton. Natürlich im weiter im Norden.

Trotzdem ist es ein gefährliches Gebiet für Zauberer. Aber Blaises Sohn war immer schon ein Sturkopf gewesen. Hatte sich genau wie sein Vater gegenüber Muggeln und Zauberern gleich verantwortlich gefühlt, aber, anders als Blaise, sich wirklich aktiv für ein freundliches Zusammenleben zwischen den Beiden bemüht. Und sich dadurch zahlreiche Narben und Beleidigungen eingehandelt. Merlin sei Dank war seine Frau intelligent genug ihn aus dem größten Ärger raus zuhalten.

Bei Merlin. Draco hatte sogar ihre Briefe an ihn mit auf seine lächerliche Reise mit Potter mitgenommen.

Vielleicht sollte Draco sie endlich einmal besuchen. Und vielleicht sollte er Potter endlich einmal sagen, dass er das Streicheln lassen soll. Bei Merlin, der Junge ist so sentimental wie eine hochschwangere Frau.

„Ab hier sollten wir zu Fuß gehen.", sagt Draco missgelaunt. Das Fliegen war anstrengend genug, das Gehen würde die Hölle sein.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.", sagt Potter und seine Stimme hört sich ungewöhnlich stumpf an. „Wir sind gleich da."

„Kannst du mir jetzt endlich sagen wohin wir wollen?", fragt Draco und richtet sich mühsam auf. Potters Gesicht spiegelt viele Emotionen wieder auch Misstrauen und seltsamerweise Angst. „Ein Weisenhaus.", sagt er. „Ganz in der Nähe ist ein Weißenhaus für Muggel. Da müssen wir hin."

Kurz überlegt Draco ob er Potter fragen soll was sie dort machen sollen aber dann registriert er die Panik auf Potters Gesicht.

„Ich hab Angst vor dem Sterben.", flüstert Potter plötzlich.

„Bitte was?", wiederholt Draco ungläubig. „Potter falls du es vergessen haben solltest: du bist ein Geist. Du hast deine Chance auf Sterben für die Ewigkeit verspielt."

„…Aber noch mehr hab ich Angst davor, dass du vor mir stirbst.", flüstert Potter weiter so als hätte er Draco gar nicht gehört. Draco sagt gar nichts. Das ist genau das über das er nicht nachdenken will. Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will, fürchtet sich Draco genauso.

Langsam legt er eine Hand auf Potters Schulter und zieht ihn zu sich rüber. Der Geist lehnt sich ein wenig vor ganz so als würde er seinen Kopf auf Draco Schulter legen. Sie stehen eine Zeit lang so da. Während über ihnen die Sonne untergeht und es anfängt Nacht zu werden. Das Zeichen für ihren Aufbruch. Potter versinkt ein wenig in Draco und Draco bildet sich ein einen Puls zu spüren.

-*-

„Wustes du das Luton einen der größten Flughäfen Londons hatte? Du kennst doch Flughäfen oder? Das ist der Ort-„

„Wo die ganzen Flugmaschinen von den Muggeln landen und starten.", unterbricht Draco Potter. Sie sind jetzt schon zwei Nächte zu Fuß unterwegs und Draco ist Potter dankbar für die Ablenkung.

„Er wurde leider bei dem erfolglosen Versuch der Zauberer London zu besetzten zerstört. So weit ich weiß fliegt außer dem Militär gar keiner mehr.", erklärt Draco Potter. „Eigentlich schade. Ich wollte immer in einer dieser Maschinen fliegen. Es muss furchtbar gemütlich sein, einfach nur in seinem Sessel zu sitzen und nebenbei essen und trinken zu können während man aus dem Fenster die Umgebung beobachten kann. Ganz anders als wie auf einem Besen."

Potter nickt zustimmend. „Ich bin leider auch noch nie geflogen."

Eine zeitlang schweigen sie beide, während sie sich gehen beziehungsweise schwebend nach vorne bewegen.

„Irgendwann werden die Menschen sicher wieder fliegen können.", meint Harry. Draco nickt obwohl er nicht glaubt, dass er das noch miterleben wird. Der Gedanke hat trotzdem etwas Tröstendes.

Das ständige Gehen ist genauso anstrengend wie Draco es sich vorgestellt hat. Aber Potter ist ja hier um ihn zu begleiten. Schritt für Schritt.

-*-

Endlich sind sie da. Dort vorne kann Draco das Weisenhaus erkennen. Potter aber deutet ihm stehen zu bleiben. Dann führt er ihn am Weisenhaus vorbei. Draco ist verwirrt. Ihm ist schon klar dass sie Abstand wegen den Muggel halten müssen, aber Potter scheint an dem Weißenhaus gar nicht interessiert zu sein, sondern führt Draco in eine Höhle in der Nähe.

Die Höhle ist dunkel und der Boden uneben. Sie kommen wegen Draco nur langsam voran, aber schlussendlich stehen sie vor einer Wand. Potter fängt an etwas zu zischeln und Draco meint das der Junge wohl nun komplett übergeschnappt ist, bis ihm klar wird das Potter Parsel spricht.

Plötzlich bricht die Wand auf. Draco wird von gleißendem Licht geblendet. Es dauert eine Zeit lang bis seine Augen mehr als nur Umrisse erkennen, aber dann sieht er es.

Potters Körper.

Potters Körper der um keinen gealtert ist und nackt und zusammengekrümmt in der Mitte des Raumes schwebt.

Und er atmet.

-*-

„Was soll das bedeuten, Potter.", fragt Draco Potter harsch während er an dessen Körper einem Puls am Handgelenk sucht und ihn findet.

Potter holt tief Luft, bevor er zur einer Erklärung ansetzt.

„Wie viel weißt du über Horcruxe?"

-*-

„Als ich damals… _gestorben _bin hab ich quasi alles was Voldemort von seiner Seele abgesplittert hat in mir vereinigt und dabei ich und mich unsterblich gemacht. Aber anders als Voldemort kann ich nicht aufhören zu träumen. Ich kann nicht wie er herumgehen, mich bewegen oder _irgendetwas tun_ ich schlafe bloß die ganze Zeit. Wenn ich nicht wie jetzt meine Seele von dem Körper trenne bin ich nichts mehr als eine Puppe die niemals aufwacht. Ich kann ihn nicht…. aufhalten.", erklärt Potter. Draco versteht zwar nicht viel, aber das was er versteht macht ihn wütend genug um Potter dafür strangulieren zu wollen.

„Das ist es also um was es dir geht.", knurrt er erstickt. „Das ist alles bloß ein Spiel für dich oder. Du willst ihn besiegen, weil du das Gefühl hast dir etwas beweisen zu müssen. Du bist nicht mehr der Junge-der-lebt Potter, niemand _braucht _den Jungen-der-lebt. Du bist einfach nur krank."

„Darum geht es mir nicht.", erwidert Potter hitzig.

„Natürlich geht es dir darum. Du willst mich dazu zwingen dir zu helfen deinen Körper funktionstüchtig zu machen um den Helden zu spielen und den Oberbösewicht zu töten. Blöderweise ist dieser Oberbösewicht aber alles was uns Zauberern vor den Muggels beschützt!"

„Das stimmt nicht. Der Muggelpräsident hat mehrere Male den Versuch gemacht mit Voldemort zu verhandeln, wurde aber immer wieder abgewiesen. Der Mann ist einfach nur wahnsinnig, er wird euch alle verrecken lassen solange er genug Leute hat mit denen er seine Machtspielchen treiben kann.", sagt Potter und erklärt unter Dracos misstrauischen Blick: „Über ein paar Dinge die passiert sind während ich tot… im Schlafzustand war, _habe _ich mich informiert!"

„Dann wird dir doch klar sein, dass wenn der dunkle Lord nicht mehr da ist, das ganze Zaubererministerium in Chaos stürzt, Potter!"

„Aber es würde endlich Veränderungen geben", erwidert Potter trotzig.

„Veränderungen müssen nicht immer positiv sein.", herrscht ihn Draco an.

Eine Zeit lang ist es still. Das einzige das man hören kann sind die sanften schnaufenden Geräusche von Potter Körper und Dracos hastiges Atmen selbst. Dann fängt Potter wieder zu sprechen an, mit so viel Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme, die zu seinem Jugendlichen aussehen gar nicht passt.

„Eigentlich sind mir die Muggel und die Zauberer scheißegal.", sagt Potter. „Ich kann einfach nicht… Ich kann einfach nicht zusehen wie _er _sich weiter kaputt macht."

Die Worte kommen nur langsam als wolle sie Potter gar nicht aussprechen, bevor er immer schneller zu reden anfängt. Fast als wollte er sich etwas von der Seele beichten, dass ihn Jahre lang bedrückt hatte.

„Er ist vollkommen wahnsinnig vor Angst wusstest du das? Ich kann ihn hören. Ich kann _jeden verdammten Gedanken in seinem Kopf hören. _Er fürchtet sich so sehr vor dem Sterben, dass er aus seiner Seele ein Wrack gemacht hat. Und ich, ich kann ihn nicht einfach so hier lassen. Er macht sich kaputt, er macht sich die ganze Zeit kaputt. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, ihn die ganze Zeit leiden zu sehen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. Und ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn wirklich, aber trotzdem. Er gehört zu mir. Und er ist schon so unglaublich alt… und er findet den Weg ohne mich nicht. Er kann nicht alleine gehen… ich... ich muss mit."

Langsam versteht Draco. „Du willst, dass ich dich töte."

„Ja."

„Und du glaubst, dass wenn du stirbst, der dunkle Lord auch-"

„Ja.", sagt Potter bestimmt.

„Kannst du nicht einmal auf den Märtyrertod verzichten?"

„Ich… Nein.", sagt Potter und starrt betreten auf seine Hände. „Nein. Bitte Draco ich… ich kann nicht mehr lange ein Geist bleiben. Irgendwann werde ich wieder in meinen Körper zurückkehren müssen. Dann bin ich dort für immer gefangen und Voldemort wird nie sterben. Wird immer wahnsinniger, immer _mächtiger _werden. Du kannst nicht glauben, dass das eine Lösung für die Zauberer, für England ist. Ein Diktator der nie stirbt und längst über die Grenzen des Wahnsinns hinausgeschossen ist… so stur kannst noch nicht mal du sein."

Draco ist so unglaublich müde. Und er ist es leid sich schon wieder jemanden zu verlieren der ihm wichtig ist. Draco hat genug von Verabschiedungen.

Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um selbstsüchtig zu sein. Er greift in seine Manteltasche und umklammert fest die Briefe von Terry. Vielleicht wird es endlich mal Zeit Terry, Blaise zu besuchen. Vielleicht wird es endlich mal Zeit, sich seinen eigenen Dämonen zu stellen.

Langsam nimmt er Potter an der Hand.

„Hast du immer noch Angst?"

In Potters Augen strahlen Sterne. Sie sind wirklich da. Egal was irgendwelche blöde Muggelwissenschaftler sagen. Sie sind da. Draco kann sie sehen.

„Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr."

-*-

_Ich will nicht sterben._

Tom ist so unglaublich müde.

Schritt für Schritt ist er gegangen, hat nicht angehalten.

Er weiß seitdem er klein ist, das Gehen Leben bedeutet. Und Stehen Sterben.

Und trotzdem. Jeder Schritt den er geht, ermüdet ihn bloß.

Wofür das alles?

Wofür die Schmerzen, wofür die Horcruxe?

Seit fast 150 Jahren versucht er nun den Tod zu entfliehen, aber er kommt keinen Schritt weiter. Hier wo er noch wie ein 7 Jähriger aussieht, ein 7 Jähriger, der als er das kleine Kaninchen tötete, schon ein ähnliches Ende fürchtete.

Er will nicht sterben.

Er kann nicht.

Sterben ist endgültig. Es gibt nichts nach dem Tod. All der Schmerz dieser Welt und ihr Leiden sind besser, als nichts zu fühlen. Nicht mehr zu existieren. Keinen zu haben der sich an einem erinnert.

Und jetzt kann Tom nicht mehr weiter. Er ist zu lange stehen geblieben.

„Ist doch klar, wenn du die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung läufst."

Dort steht Harry. Harry, der ebenfalls zu lange stehen geblieben ist.

„Meinst du wir sollen es mal zusammen probieren?", fragt er und fährt sich durch seine wuscheligen Haare. Tom überlegt eine Zeit lang. Dann nickt er und legt seine Hand in die fast doppelt so große von Harry.

Langsam drehen sie sich um. Die ersten Schritte fallen schwer aber die nächsten werden leichter. Tom spürt gar keine Schmerzen mehr.

Überall ist Licht. Licht, ein weißer langer Bart, blaue Augen und ein Zwinkern darin. Dumbledore?

Weiter vorn stehen dieser Weasleyjunge und dieses komische Muggelmädchen. Sie winken, aber es ist noch zu verschwommen um genaueres zu erkennen.

Obwohl sie nicht stehenbleiben, dreht sich Harry immer wieder um. Hinter ihnen steht ein alter Mann mit grauem schütterem Haar, der weint. Sie entfernen sich immer weiter von ihm, aber trotzdem macht er keine Anstalten ihnen zu folgen.

Über ihnen funkeln Sterne und Sterne, die wieder andere Sterne überstrahlen. Es sind so viele das man ihre Umrisse gar nicht erkennen kann.

Aber Tom weiß trotzdem dass sie da sind.

Alles ist so hell.

„Ich will nicht sterben.", flüstert er und drückt Harrys Hand.

„Wir werden ewig leben."

Hinter ihnen weint der alte Mann noch immer.

Aber er sieht glücklich aus.


End file.
